Part of Me
by Spottedeyes
Summary: Well isn't this just peachy... how did an April Fool's day prank turn into me getting sucked into the Pokemon world and getting saddled with a Pokemon?
1. Chapter 1

Part of Me

Chapter 1:

Every person has something that they used to like in their childhood: that old box of legos that you keep in the closet, that ratty little scrap of cloth you used to call 'Blanky', that doll that's missing an eye, that train-set you used and your siblings used to play with. It was there for you on your darkest days, you time of need, reminding you that you would prevail and see daylight again; it wasn't the end… or it just took your mind off things for a few seconds.

For me, it _was _my Pokémon Ruby version that I'd had since I was five. I had played it over and over, never getting as far as the second gym before restarting. Of course, as I grew older I got past that, making it just a little past Norman's gym before calling it quits and restarting again. Usually it was just because I would take too long of a break from playing and I'd forget who Blaze the Combusken or Kippy the Mudkip was. But I'd always come back to that game eventually.

My older sister, Piper, had Pokémon Sapphire and played Pokémon alongside me for a while. But by the time she hit sixth grade (I was in third grade), she was done with it. In fact, she was so done with it that she sold it at one of dad's garage sales.

Piper was also the reason why I was having to stand in line at a video game store to see if they had a copy of Pokémon Ruby. You see, a few days ago, it had been April 1st. And I made the mistake of escalating my typical petty pranks (putting salt on her toothbrush, stuffing her shoes with newspaper, etc) that I would do every year. That particular year, I wanted to get Piper real good. Of course, like I said before, I went too far.

I pulled four pranks on Piper. For the first prank, I took some toilet-paper rolls and got them wet and tore them up. Then, I reconfigured them into thin, narrow cylinders that resembled pieces of poop. I made four of them, putting one in her bathroom sink, another one on the shirt she'd laid out to wear the next day, the third one I put half in half out of her favorite pair of flats (which she also planned to wear the following day), and the last one was placed on her pillow next to her face.

Should I have stopped there? Probably. But Elsie Dunder is a person who likes to go overboard.

The second prank I did was taping Piper's perfumes and make-up to the ceiling. I tried to make it as discrete as possible, but I couldn't really scatter them because I could only reach the ceiling above the bathroom counters.

Should I have stopped there? Absolutely. But Elsie Dunder is a person who likes to push her luck.

The next prank that I did would obviously make Piper want me dead. I took dad's stapler out of his office and snuck into Piper's room. Now you see, Piper always slept on her side, making that first prank I set up even more effective. I stapled Piper's long, chestnut-colored hair to her pillow, pinning her head to the pillow and there for she would definitely wake up on that side of the bed. Piper had turned away from the toilet-paper roll sculpture that I had set on her pillow, so I moved it, placing it right in front of her face. I knew she was going to hate me when she woke up.

Should I have stopped there? If I wanted to see daylight again, then yes. But Elsie Dunder is a person who lives in the moment.

The last prank (and the best prank in my opinion), was the one I looked forward to. While I was in Piper's room, I stole her cell phone off her bedside table. I took it downstairs into the kitchen where a pack of Jell-O and a big bowl sat. With a big grin on my face I had mixed the Jell-O into a bowl with some sugar and water for a while before I added the key ingredient: Piper's beloved cell phone. I stuck the Jell-O in the fridge with a little yellow sticky-note attached to it with the words, 'For Pipes' scribbled onto it. Was Piper going to be seething and furious for a long time? Yup. (I blame 'The Office'). But I knew it would be worth it; besides, the phone would surely be fine, right?

Should I have stopped after that last prank? Yes, because I had a death-wish, messing with a seventeen year old girl's phone. But Elsie Dunder is a person who lives for the adrenaline.

And dear god the screams were ear-shattering the next morning. Piper came running out of her room yelling and screeching with a pillow stuck to her head. I remember watching from my door in my pajamas with a smug look on my face. I half expected Piper to run at me and tear me to shreds, but I don't think she really knew what was going on at that point. That, or she was just more concerned about the 'poop' on her pillow and the fact that the pillow was dangling off the hair on the right side of her face.

I knew the pillow was going to fall off at any second, but that never stopped me from snickering while mom and dad tried calming Piper down.

Normally, Piper was the one putting me to shame, but on April 1st, it was Piper's day to get humiliated. Piper was the princess of the family, always looking like a girl out of a movie with her perfect hair, perfect make-up, perfect teeth, perfect smile, perfect everything. Piper made her chestnut-brown hair sleek and soft, cascading flawlessly over her shoulders and reaching all the way down to her waist; her lovely bluish green eyes always popped with the mascara she applied; and she somehow never had any blemishes on her face. She just seemed to… I don't know, glow.

Then there would be me, the annoying little sister. My shoulder-length dirty-blonde hair always felt wiry and liked to frizz up unless I put it up in a ponytail. I had blue eyes, but they seemed dull compared to Piper's vibrant, vivacious hazel irises. When I tried putting make-up on, it just seemed to eat my face in a way, making me look more like a clown than a pretty fourteen year old.

I shone brightly in school, taking honors courses and getting good grades in them where as Piper took all normal classes. Sure, Piper never failed any classes, but she wasn't a genius either.

She had the looks, and I had the brains. How else would I have thought of those awesome pranks?

You can imagine how Piper reacted once she went into the bathroom. Another shriek echoed in the house, sending dad and mom running into the bathroom. Just like I had when Piper had came running into the hall, I stayed and watched the bathroom from a distance, finding it hard not to burst into laughter. Mom and dad being the party-poopers they were, helped Piper get her stuff off the ceiling and convinced her that the toilet-paper roll that I had placed in her sink wasn't poop.

Piper was shaking with what I assumed to be a mixture of shock and rage when she stepped out of the bathroom. Much to my surprise, she hadn't even looked in my direction, instead going back into her room where she gasped again. I think that's when she found her shirt, or maybe it was when she tried putting her flats on? I don't know, all I know is that she came back out all dolled up with an angry expression on her face.

"Elsie," she had said calmly, "have you seen my phone?"

I could barely hold my laughter back when she uttered those words. "N-no! But I'll help you look after breakfast." I had said, quickly going back into my room to get dressed before Piper could say another word.

So I was just putting my shoes one when I heard another scream, but this… this was a scream not of horror, but of pure _hatred_.

"ELSIE!" Piper had yelled my name, telling me that she had found the Jell-O.

… well, mom and dad had to hold Piper back after she found her precious phone. And it turns out that Jell-O isn't the best for cell phones. I didn't know what to say when I found out that I sort of shattered Piper's whole world.

We had both gone to school that day, Piper had driven me to school despite the fact that she wanted to strangle me. The school day had gone well, I boasted about my pranks, aced a history test and finished most of my homework in class. All in a day's work for me. Of course, all good things must come to an end. My end came when I strutted into the parking lot behind the high school, ready to tell Piper about my history test. I sauntered to where Piper had parked that morning only to find an empty parking space. I was going to call Piper when I remembered what had happened to her phone that morning… I waited around for another ten minutes to see if Piper had just moved the car on me as an April Fool's joke, but she never showed up. I ended up walking home that day.

When I got home, Piper wasn't home. Mom and dad had told me that Piper went to a friend's house. I didn't bother telling them that Piper ditched me, since they obviously knew. I went upstairs to play my Pokémon Ruby game, only to find that my Ds Lite was short of the red strip on the bottom. I practically tore my room apart looking for it until dear Piper came home, a smirk worn upon her features. She looked pretty happy for someone who'd just lost her phone to a tub of jell-O. I asked her if she had taken my Pokémon game, and she just stared at me.

It was after dinner when Piper finally told me that she had sold it to one of the many video game stores around town. Then it was my time to get restrained by mom and dad.

Well, that's how I ended up at a GameStop store, waiting in line to see if they had my Pokémon Ruby game. I was slightly tempted to look at the X and Y games instead, but I didn't have a 3Ds, so it would've been pointless to buy it. Besides, that Pokémon Ruby game had been mine since I was _five_. I wasn't going to let some random person buy it!

When the guy in front of me finally finished at the register, I stepped up. "Um, would you happen to have a Pokémon Ruby version?" I had asked, my heart pounding with embarrassment. I was in high school, it was frowned upon to be playing Pokémon; even though I wasn't in school at that moment, it was still a little embarrassing for some reason.

Much to my relief, the guy nodded, "yep, you're in luck. I just got one in about an hour ago." He pulled out one of the drawers and bam! A little red rectangle was in his fingers. He set on the table and gave me the price, which I happily paid. I took my game back, hurrying back to my bike that was waiting for me outside and riding home.

Once I got home, I realized that I should've taken a better look at the game I was buying. The game I brought home was definitely not the same game I'd had since I was a little girl. It looked more beaten up and held a darker hue of red to it, and it didn't have a sticker like mine did. I wasn't happy about it, but after walking all the way home from school and biking to GameStop and then back home, I wasn't about to go out and find my exact game. Believe me, I was upset and mad about it, and I didn't want to play it at first because it wasn't mine.

I decided that I would check other stores the next day after school, and went to bed. I couldn't sleep that particular night, which happened often so I thought nothing of it. I laid awake, staring at the foreign dark red Pokémon Ruby version, debating if I should play it anyway. For a while, I held strong, but by the time the clock struck midnight, I couldn't take it anymore. I sat up and grabbed my Ds Lite, sticking the game inside and turning my Ds on.

Before I got even as far as selecting 'new game', I grabbed my phone off the bedside table and played the remix of the song 'Cruise' by Florida Georgia Line, putting it on repeat and laying it on my chest so the deafening silence didn't get to me. My hands gripped the sides of the purplish Ds, starting a new game and starting the tutorial. Quickly, my eyes started to grow heavy with sleepiness. I ignored it, selecting the female character and typing my name in. I was never one to just type in 'May' because it was her actual name. I let out a yawn, my eyes fluttering as I foolishly fought sleep away. Now, let me just say that when it comes to most things, I'm stubborn as a mule, I'll fight the current. But when it comes to sleep… I'm weak. I closed the Ds, not bothering to turn the device off; the battery was already low, so I assumed that it would just turn itself off soon.

I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

**I know, I know I'm writing too many stories I know! But right now I'm playing Pokémon Ruby and it made me want to write about it, so I'm writing about it… don't worry though! I'm almost done with the next chapter of 'Fire Burning' and the next chapter of 'Pride' is coming along nicely. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The following morning, (I think at least), I was awoken when some random box fell on my head and my bed ran over a bump. Wait, hold up, that didn't make sense. That was the one thing that had ran through my mind. My eyes snapped open and I quickly had shoved the box off of me and stood up only to be knocked down again when I ran over another bump in whatever the hell I was riding in. I had instinctively reached for my phone to use its flashlight since I couldn't see a thing, and much to my relief, it was right in my pocket where I always kept it.

I waved the phone around, my heart pounding when I saw I was surrounded by a _ton _of boxes. I was so grateful that I wasn't claustrophobic at that moment. I began to wonder why _on earth _my mind had come up with something so twisted to make me dream about; being encased by boxes in a _bigger _box that liked to shake more boxes onto me. It was the weirdest dream I had, and it felt so _real_. Seriously! I was like, sweating and I felt really hot. I decided that mom must've put an extra sheet on me while I was sleeping or something (she never understands that I like to be cold when I sleep). Besides, don't all dreams feel real at some point?

I'll admit that for a while, I was sort of hoping that a box would land on my head (a really heavy one actually) out of the hopes that maybe it would be like pinching myself. The funny thing is, I never thought to pinch myself in all that chaos…

After what felt like forever, a box finally did hit my head, but it didn't do anything. Sure, I was a little stunned since one of the box's unusually sharp corners had cut my head- I fell silent after that, dropping my phone at my feet. That's when I started to wonder if I _was _dreaming. I started thinking that I was kidnapped in my sleep (which wouldn't add up since I've always been a light sleeper). …or maybe I sleep-boxed myself in? I honestly had no idea what was happening.

Finally, the giant box I was in stopped, but I wasn't very happy about it. Having a cave-in wasn't all that fun, you know. Next thing I knew, a horribly bright light was shone in my face. At first, I thought it was just my phone shining in my eyes. Dear god I was wrong.

"Elsie, you can come out now!~" A feminine voice chirped.

I remember grunting as I pulled myself out of the boxes. I was tempted to just run out of the stupid thing, but I wasn't about to leave my precious music in that! Luckily, I had found my phone with ease.

As soon as I climbed out, my eyes still squinting from the light, the person started talking again. "Sorry you had to ride with all of our stuff in the back, honey. I just really wanted to drive by myself; you can be really chatty sometimes."

Even though I was still blinded, I recall giving her a horrible look. "What the hell?! So you kidnapped me and just threw me back there to take me to… to… um… uh… to… um… uh… to… to… uh… this place!"

I could make out the shape of the person now, it was a lady, who was shaking her head. "See? This is why you had to ride in the back. "

"Who are you?!" I shouted, my phone still in my hands as I shouted at the stranger in front of me.

She tilted her head, "Elsie, did you hit your head in there? It's your mother."

I shook my head furiously, "No! Mom would never kidnap me and take me to who knows where!"

The lady who claimed to be my mother placed a hand on my shoulder, tempting me to rip away from her or slap her. "Okay, honey, why don't we go inside? I bet it was really hot back there with no air conditioning in this heat. Then you can look at this really cool clock that your dad got you."

I looked blankly at her, "What? A _clock_? You kidnap me, lock me in the back of a really hot van with like, a thousand boxes and no lights, then tell me that a _clock _will make me feel better?"

'Mom' didn't seem to notice my distress, instead forcing me into some house. I screamed a lot, shouting that my kidnapper was dragging me into a house against my will and to call the police, but no one seemed to care. Did that happen a lot to them or something? Was the whole town just a band of kidnappers?

I'll admit that it wasn't _horrible _inside, in fact, it looked very familiar… but, me being me, I didn't make the connection until I saw _it_. More like them, actually.

Somehow, a pack of Machoke had weaseled their way into my dreams, each of them carrying boxes.

I had flinched when 'mom' clasped her hands rather loudly, letting out a weirdly happy and delighted sigh. "Isn't it great, Elsie! The Pokémon movers are just so helpful, putting away all of our stuff like this!" At her words, a few Machoke glared in her direction, but 'mom' didn't seem to notice.

"Alright, sweetie, why don't you go up in your room and check out that clock I was telling you about earlier? Your room is upstairs." 'Mom' said cloyingly, an annoying smile stretched across her face.

I rose an eyebrow at the mention of a clock and started to scoot towards the door in hopes of escape. Nope. 'Mom' pushed me towards the stairs, "Elsie! What about the clock? Besides, the Pokémon movers are still getting our stuff put away! Now go upstairs and see your clock!"

Seeing that the lady wasn't about to let me escape the safe way, I reluctantly walked upstairs. I remember swearing that if there was some sort of medieval torture dungeon up there that I was running for the door. I would plow over my kidnapper and kick down the door or something cool like that. I was slightly disappointed when I saw that there was just one normal-looking room upstairs. A computer sat on a desk (I don't know why 'mom' wouldn't have said a computer instead of a clock) with a bed tucked away into the corner. It wasn't anything special (certainly not a medieval torture device). I frowned when I saw the _stupid _clock hanging on the wall. I didn't know (still don't) why 'mom' was making a big fuss over it. The thing wasn't even set up or anything!

I walked back downstairs to see 'mom' looking quizzically at me. "You didn't set the clock? You did see it, right? Right on the wall. Do you need me to show it to you?"

"W-what? H-h-how do you even know if I set the thing or not!" I shouted, my mind wandering to the possibility of 'mom' having security cameras in the room up there or something along those lines.

'Mom' blinked as though nothing was wrong. "Go set your clock, hon."

I made sure to watch 'mom' very carefully when I walked upstairs, shutting the door behind me. I sighed and stared at the clock on the wall. How was I supposed to set the thing when I didn't know the time? I was about to give up when I remember that I had my phone (still in my hand actually). I checked the time, slightly surprised to see that it was exactly noon (which would explain why the car was so hot). Muttering under my breath, I set the time.

When I walked back down, 'mom' was sitting in front of a TV that was placed in the middle of the room. She looked elated (surprise, surprise) when she saw me again. "Elsie, come look! It's your dad!"

I'm ashamed to admit that I thought that she meant dad who helped Piper pick her perfume off the ceiling, not 'dad' who gave me the clock. I had hurried over to the TV only to see some guy saying something about… Petalburg City. I started to panic a little, this all seemed so familiar, yet I was too dense to figure it out. Sheesh, sometimes I can be so pigheaded.

"Aw! We missed him…" She sighed, flicking the TV off. The next thing 'mom' said surprised me. "Elsie, why don't you go outside and meet the neighbors? My friend, Professor Birch, he has a son around your age." She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

My stomach churned at that action. I knew _no _adults that would do that! This whole thing really! Kidnap some girl and toss her in the back of a moving truck, obsess over some dumb wall clock, make said girl _set _the clock, then just let her go outside? (After mentally disturbing her?)

I heard her laugh when I ran out that door; I guess she thought it was because of the boy? Whatever. I still managed to get outside.

I ran to the nearest exit (since none of these people seemed interested in helping me) There was only one exit, and there was some little boy that was stationed in front of it. I gave him an odd look and tried to sneak past him, but he wouldn't let me go! Something about dangerous grass? What was wrong with this place!

"Look, little boy," I had began, an obvious edge to my voice. "I know that these people have probably messed you up or something, but I'm going to go out now, okay?" I made sure to say it extra slowly so he would understand me.

The kid stared at me with a blank expression on his face. "Nope. Professor Birch says you can't."

I looked hesitantly back at the few buildings behind me (don't know why I didn't just bolt behind the kid, it's not like he's stronger than me) and trudged away from the town's only exit in search of Professor Bitch- I mean Birch.

I sighed, this was going to be a long dream.

**Sucky ending… but whatever! This chapter was so easy for me to write! Maybe it was because I just spoke my mind about the game. I mean seriously! Who on earth would lock their son/daughter (who is apparently ten) in the back of a moving truck?! And when I was younger, I actually did think that Professor Birch's name was Professor Bitch… (I never did say his name until I figured it out). And is it just me, or do they obsess over that clock? Just a little, right! Right? Well, thanks for the two awesome people who reviewed the first chapter! (Normally I'd write responses to my reviewers, but I'm too lazy… I'll respond to this chapter's reviews in the next chapter (along with any other possible reviews that I may or may not get)) **

**~Spotty**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! It's Spotty!

Sorry I haven't been updating! Really, I am. Okay, so I've decided to hold off on updating this until after the release of Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby so I can play through that a little and see if I can make fun of both the original Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald along with Alpha and Omega.

Sorry about leaving you all hanging for so long!


End file.
